Fifty Shades of Grimm
by Storm1999
Summary: Ana is stunned when she witnesses something she thinks is 'non human'. When worlds clash and it becomes unbearable to ignore, Ana turns to the mysterious man who saved her life. Little does she know that he will become such an important part of her life.


"Quick! This way!" I heard a police officer say, "Nick has this situation under control!" I didn't understand what was going on, it all happened so fast. Walking home from work and got dragged into a alley. I only got a glimpse of the 'things' face before a bulky, good looking young man ran and saved me. The police asked me what happened and I told them a kidnapper tried taking me hostage. I couldn't exactly tell them about what I saw, or what I think I saw…

Chapter: 1

Just the beginning

Going back to living a normal life after that experience would be tough, impossible even. Night and day, the image of what I saw flashed through my mind and I just couldn't piece together what it was. It didn't look human at all. What was it? Why did it choose me? Constant questions, curiosity. And who on earth was that man? How did he know where I was? Was he following me? I couldn't just sit by and wonder about these questions. I needed answers.

I sat down at my computer and began searching… And searching… And searching… Searching things like 'non human life forms on earth' and 'man fights aliens' but the results showed nothing. I threw on a jacket and shouted "Rosalie! I'm going out!". It was 9:30am and the streets were clear. It was like a ghost town. Word of my attack must have gotten around and scared people off the streets.

There were a few people in the library, in silence, reading books. I guess not everyone was affected by the fact that there's an attacker in Portland. I went straight to the section of the library labeled 'Sci-fi & Extraterrestrials' to try to find some sort of idea of what attacked me. I collected 10 books and sat at a desk in the corner, so no one could see what I was reading. I was half way through the 3rd book when a hand tapped me on the shoulder and someone said "You won't find any answers in there."

I swiftly turned and recognised the face straight away. "It's you. You're here. You saved my life." He looked at me and smiled. "Yes, so I did. What you saw that night is called a Blutbad."

"What on earth is a Blutbad?" How was I suppose to know what that was? He giggled.

"A Blutbad is a type of Wesen," he looked impressed with himself. This frustrated me.

"Wesen?! Are you joking around with me?!" I didn't know who this guy was claiming to know what he was on about, but he was annoying and yet I found myself attracted to him. The more frustrated I got, the more he seemed to be enjoying himself. Was this a joke to him?

"No, Ana, I'm not joking around with you. This is real. My name is Nick Burkhart and I am a Grimm. I can see these creatures when they are invisible to the normal human eye. They are called Wesen, and they are not aliens. That is why you will not find any answers in these books or online. There are hundreds of types of Wesen and you better count yourself lucky that you had an encounter with one of the nicer ones. Some of them would have killed you then and there no hesitation." My jaw dropped. How? Why? Who? I was speechless for the first time in my life.

"Look, let's meet up tomorrow afternoon for a coffee and I'll explain more."

"Um… Okay… Sure." I didn't know what else to say, I was extremely attracted to Mr Burkhart, and overwhelmed with confusion at what he had just told me. With that he got up and left, he seemed amused with the confusion he had just caused.

What was all that about? Wesen and Blutbad? I'm lucky? I took a slow strole home and entered in silence.

"Ana? Do you want a sandwich?" Rosalie called from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I'm good. Just going to lay down for a bit."

"Okay, we'll see you later." I went to my room and just laid flat on my bed, overwhelmed by my thoughts. As much as I tried I just couldn't get the image of Nick Burkhart out of my mind. I decided to curl up and try to get some sleep. I was going to need it for tomorrow.


End file.
